


I Need Somebody

by CJAnslow



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Day6, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I dont know how to tag, M/M, brian depresses everybody, brian’s lonely, im bad at updates, sungjin is dad, wonpil is the sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJAnslow/pseuds/CJAnslow
Summary: Kang Younghyun is lonely as hell. After multiple failed relationships he’s scared to try again but also feels lost without a significant other.OrIn which Younghyun depresses everyoneSunjin coddles DowoonDowoon is done with everyone's shitWonpil is the literal fucking sunAnd Jae just wants chicken nuggets





	I Need Somebody

Kang Younghyun was not having a good day. Kang Younghyun was not having a good month in fact. You see he was lonely. Even surrounded by his three friends he was lonely. Cause lets face it. You can’t kiss your friends full on the mouth and expect not to be hit and there’s only so many times he can beg Jae to cuddle him at night before bony elbows in his face and a knee digging into his ass crack puts him off cuddling the elder ever again. But, he also can’t find himself a boyfriend that sticks. Younghyun is a raging homosexual who can’t find a boyfriend who loves him enough to stay. And thats the depressing truth of it all. Four boyfriends. He’s had four boyfriends in his life and all left with the same or similar excuses. ‘You’re too loving’ ‘I can’t love like you’ and so on so fourth.

And thats how Younghyun finds himself wanting to find another boyfriend but scared of being abandoned again. So he stays alone, depressing everyone else cause damn it if he’s gotta suffer the three idiots he calls best friends are gonna suffer with him.

Younghyun wakes up alone, as per fucking usual, and not only does he have a raging headache from the drunk crying he did the night before, but he’s also desperate for a piss. And so he gets up, whimpering from the hungover, migraine hybrid bitch from hell and shuffles his way to the only bathroom in this shared apartment. Only to find the door locked. Huffing a frustraited breath he pounds his fist against the door, hears the surprised yelp (read:scream) from inside, and knows its Sungjin 

“Hyung, hurry the fuck up i need to pee” he yells through the door, the pressure in his bladder causing him to cross his one leg over the other and hunch. When he gets no reply he pounds his fist at the door louder this time before yelling through the still locked door, “Hyung, what the fuck are you doing? Jacking off? If we can’t do it why can you? We all agreed that we as single men would not beat one out in our shared bathroom”

Before he could continue he heared the toilet flush and the tap turn on before the door opened and a glaring Sungjin stepped out, “No you idiot. If you must know... I was taking a shit” and with that Sungjin made his way down the hall into the livingroom. Younghyun braced himself before entering the shit pit.

Minutes and an abnormally long piss later, and Yonghyun practically falls out of the bathroom backwards, his shirt covering his nose, his left hand clamped over it to keep it up and his right armed with air freshener which he was furiously spraying into the bathroom that had been assaulted by Sungjin’s bowels.

Stumbling into the livingroom, Younghyun turned to Sungjin who was sat on the couch sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper as if he hadn’t just taken the shit from hell.

“What in the ever loving fuck have you been eating, hyung?” Younghyun asked, flopping onto the couch and trying to regain his breath.

Sungjin hummed before taking a sip of coffee “Jae’s cooking” was the reply. Younghyun paused for a second before nodding as if that answered everything. Which in all honesty, it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what this is  
> I don’t know why i wrote this  
> I don’t know where im gonna go with this story  
> Someone help


End file.
